The Sovereign King's Life In a Different World
by Laugh At Me
Summary: When Kami made an accident which killed a Japanese teen named Mochizuki Touya, he decided to reincarnate Touya to the fantasy world and of course he got to bring cellphone all along. Not before Touya got reincarnated to that world, he met someone he knew in the past, sitting beside Kami. That someone together with Kami and other gods, support Touya in many various ways.
1. Chapter 1

Within Kami's residence in heaven, sat two gods observing the slightly surprised former black haired Japanese human now turned god. One of the two gods, the blonde one wearing a fox mask, produced a green tea out of nowhere and gave it to the teen which the teen accepted easily. That fox-mask wearing deity wore a dark blue battle kimono set similar to the Far Eastern knights except modernized and enhanced.

Coughing a bit to break the silence, the blonde god spoke. "Touya-kun, as you may, you are here to be given a major support from me in the next life that you will live from now on. "

Naruto sighed a bit then stare at the bearded elder. "Kami *he pointed his finger*, made a mistake in creating lightning bolt which killed you on the spot."

Kami let out a hoho while muttering sorry. Touya nodded and accepted the apology.

"Yes, that's some sort of compensation but I personally requested it when the accident occurred." Naruto then took off his mask, revealing the supposed deceased childhood friend in the black haired teen's view. "I know we have a lot of catch up to do later on. So if you need something that you will take in your next life, ask one of us."

"What are you?" Touya asked while Kami casually drink his green tea as if the current situation itself is nothing important at all.

What Naruto said next then, surprised Touya.

Naruto chuckled. "A former human turned to god. I know this is strange but you and others in my family are one too. Don't ask me why but Father and others were currently handling kingdom within islands protected by the magical mist and winter called Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia(1) and an affiliated paramilitary organization called Nightfall(2) with me as the Nightfall Commander only. Once again, I would like to remind you the people in that world except my wives and their families were not aware I'm one of the Princes since the information regarding that and the royal family children except those in public offices were all classified(3)."

"I see, uncle Minato is crafty as usual- wait he's a god too? Does that apply to your-"

"Yes and yes, we all have settled down there. So what else?" Naruto eyed the smirking elder god with a fox-like smile that spell trouble later because of the recent accident and not serving him a new kind of ramen this morning. The moment Kami saw it, he turned white and frozen. To make the long story short, the bubbly grandfather-like yet powerful old man had forgotten to give him due to the 'thunderbolts'.

Poor lazy elder. Why is he so lazy as the Chief? Is this the new logic of "strong/smart/ guys are lazy/crazy in a good way" thing?

"May I take this with me to the world where I will start to live on?" Touya then presented the glorious invention of the world itself before them- the cellphone!.

When Naruto himself saw it, his mind froze. He had never gotten a cell phone before he died as a human nine years ago. Well he was a young child of an age not allowed to own a smartphone but still damn it Kami-sama!

"Sure you may, let me modify yours with my godly powers that'll make the greedy capitalists cry tears of blood." Naruto began to laugh darkly and his aura came in like "WHAT'S UP [CENSORED]!" as Touya let his childhood friend modify his _magic device_ while Kami wanted to stay away from the blonde because of dark aura radiating from him. If only Kami see what Naruto was thinking by seeing a crying chibi Naruto, he'll make the fellow live to the fullest as a living being.

"Lo and behold, the brand new cellphone added with my contact info and others. I also modified the pictures we had using a bit of edit to make it appear we both lived in that world."

The upgrade was done, Naruto gave it back with a smile. The black haired god's cellphone now became the world's #1 super advanced and ridiculously super super expensive object and gadget with things, innovations, and upgrades that won't be replicated so easily not even the programmers and geniuses can think of. Oh, it also got an automatic duplicate option and tracker to the owner and 'melting completely' to the thief and enemies.

Secretly, Naruto managed to 'duplicate' the basic layout for the sake of making his own cell later. Well, at least he's updated in everything around his former world till now after his and family's death many years ago. So, no problem?

"Thanks a lot, Naruto-san."

"You are welcome. I'll be giving you a small training in handling your newfound powers as a god later in your new life where we the gods lived mostly. That world you'll be living starting today have the following characteristics: magical, fantasy almost similar to the games we played during our childhood, allows polygamy - Oi Touya, don't give that look, even I had trouble in dealing it when I first arrived eight years ago but now not anymore."

The other teen relaxed at that. At least, with his _supposedly deceased_ childhood on his side this time, he can ask for the experience of having many wives in that magical fantasy world. That's what his cousin said regarding..marriage. RIP his cousin.

"Now as for your 1-month training, it'll be held in one of the Elementalia Guardian Core(4)training grounds. Do you still remember the Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship Style right?"

"Yeah, I trained my body for that to honor your memory," Touya replied, causing Naruto smile brightly than ever.

"Good, I'll be providing you a sword once we arrive there." Naruto glanced at the smiling old man. Kami nodded and gave him a thumbs up as a sign of " I will support Touya too." as Naruto produces a teleportation rift to the Elementalia.

With a smile, the blonde said something important to Touya. "Please call me Ashikaga Asura in that world whereas the Ashikaga is the household name and Asura is the given name. Remember, my snowy white hair is normal, not blonde similarly to my Tou-san's due to the special effects from 'it'."

"Got it."

"Remember, Touya-kun you have to get used to your divine powers first. That's why I gave instructions to Naruto-kun after I _repaired_ your body."

"Got it, Kami-sama."

"Well then take care!"

Both teens entered the warp.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Calming winds, passing through his face, didn't even bother Senju Arashi's sword training at the training grounds. Being the cousin he was and being born in the House of Senju, the 13-year-old teen was no doubt one of the best magic swordsman in the Imperial Kingdom realm once he get serious.

It maybe a different tale today but at a young age, he took many falls when he first started it unlike his older snow-white haired cousin who immediately grasped the training without many falls even once. And at present, he's doing a training to get a near perfection of his swordplay under the guidance of Uchiha Obito.

"HA!" a leaf turned into a two.

"HAA!" another falling leaves sliced into four pieces each.

Clad in a special battlecloak emblazoned with a "moon covered in dark clouds" design hanging on his shoulder yet tied by a string of knot on the shoulder area, it all remained undisturbed from a simple training routine. The spectators who were observing it, couldn't help but think the _Wind Storm_ doing a practice of his family's kenjutsu style again - this time with the Uchina adult who plays as the masked funny man named "Tobi", giving out some of his inputs

Tobi/Obito for a while used his family's bloodline, the Sharingan, to make the details 'clearer' and 'sharper' because its magical properties is a new one designated for those who have Uchiha blood in their veins. While Tobi has wind affinity as a swordsman, he himself hasn't fought any decent fellows out from his _Tobi the Good Boy mode_. So with an earlier approval from his companion, he volunteered himself to help the younger Senju swordsman out.

Tobi seeing what will happen next, thought to himself, he can see the ending. Well, indeed he was.

"Senju-Namikaze Swordsmanship: Wind Elemental Variant - Cutting Edge!" a burst of elemental sword art shredded the falling leaves like a shredded paper from a wind-coated straight-edged katana wielded by a handsome brown-haired Senju teen, making Obito whistled at such sharpness. The Uchiha thought it'll be more fun to tease since he see a little brother in that Senju because of another great job done by the teen.

"Arashi-kun, you need to adjust a bit more to produce a clean decapitating cut especially fighting against an evil spirit. You are one of our fastest in our ranks, you should at least add bit more precision." a black haired adult in his 20s named Uchiha Obito, jokingly chirped earning a pout.

"Mou, Obito-nii, stop teasing me about it or else I'll tell -"

"No, don't. Hey, how 'bout we go to the Guild for quests?" Obito suggested with a grin while the Uchiha in his mind wanted to help an old lady in her things today for pulling a B.S genuine tardiness excuse. Unfortunately or fortunately, he can't because a certain someone threatened him of not getting sleep together with her on the same bed and no cuddle and that Senju mentioned was that person, Nohara Rin, his wife. At the mention of such 'threat', Obito will do anything as In anything even going as far as selling his pocky stash to a god.

How clever and terrifying- the boy's definitely a Senju. Rule number 1 - never mess a Senju or else, get pranked. Obito learned the hard way but who knows there's plenty of victims who got hit from such thing.

"Good idea but Naruto-nii told me we'll be receiving a guest today." Arashi put back his weapon to its sheath. The Senju suddenly let out a small smile a bit when his senses started to ring. For Obito, he got no choice but to eat a pocky by stuffing it to his mouth which by the way a nearby dog took it away from Obito's hand. The dog then ran happily to hide from now-crying Uchiha Obito/Tobi.

Arashi laughed at the sight of Obito letting out manly tears. The dog was the main source of his big brother figure's misfortune - the adorable creature out of nowhere always steal food from the Uchiha's hand right at the perfect timing. To be honest, he do not know whether to pity Tobi or not from such misfortune.

"ARF!"

Remembering something important as Tobi let out a smile, which was strange since he recovered quickly from his misfortune by putting another pock- oh the dog came back and stole it again-, the Uchiha let out tears as the same dog looked amused at the man's misfortune of losing pocky again. " Remember we have to follow the protocol, Ashikaga Haru-sama since you're one of the Elementalia Royal Family afterall. Besides, didn't I mentioned you'll be moving to the Nightfall today?"

Arashi laughed it off with a cheeky smile as he flipped off the Nightfall cloak he wore. "Nope but I heard of that matter from Aunt Kushina. That's why I wore the cloak today."

"I-I see. Well then, if you excuse me."

"I'm back!"

* * *

Note(s)

(1) Basically a united elemental continent of all nations from the Narutoverse, so I named it Elementalia after it. The nation's government form is not that much specific but resembles closely to the size of it is bigger than the countries we have in our world. Let's just say the world is bigger than expected.

(2) It's still Akatsuki, the good-version and up-gunned Akatsuki.

(3) I basically pulled a _Revelation Online_ if you played that game long enough. Basically, "you know the person enough to a point of friends but does not know his real title/s." thing.

(4) Elementalia's "Knight Order"


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing a familiar face joining the 'party', the cousin waved to Naruto and Touya with a small playful smile as he reintroduces himself to the new guest. "Welcome back, Naruto-niisan. Ah, Touya-niisan it's been..umm how 9 years, I'm Haru Ashikaga , Elementalia's Wind Storm."

The younger god chuckled at his cousin's antics for being a playful airhead. Touya though 'silently' asked Naruto who that person was. Naruto gave reply of check your cellphone in which Touya did and what came out was a picture where he recognized the boy with brown hair who now bear a tied-down mid length pony tail with two curtains about to form on his face.

"Hello to you, too Haru-san."

The said person smiled and excuses himself for break from his daily training. Naruto consented, leaving a younger swordsman in search of that person. The formerly blonde let out a grin at that in which left the Mochizuki confused.

"Did I already mentioned this world allows polygamy?"

"Yes, you told me before. But why you ask that Naruto-san?"

"Oh, nothing. "Naruto cheekily replied, then put a hand on one of his bounded-weapon, a silver edged god-killer katana, Silver Crescent Moon, which appear out of nowhere from his clenched fist. The appearance of the katana was basically a Japanese version of Earth lore's Excalibur in appearance with its sky blue single bar-shaped crossguard having admirable look for its simplicity and commonality that'll even make a certain historical figure on Earth's Cold War Era send such bearer to gulag for it to obtain the artistic weapon. Touya himself when he saw it want that too but thanks to his new abilities and his being a former casual MMORPG player, he sensed the weapon itself wasn't an ordinary weapon that every player killer would love, but something more of 'Guild vs Guild' kind categorized as super rare drop.

"What do you think?"

"A beautiful weapon that gives divine punishment to the wrong-doers." Touya complimented with a tiny of humor.

"Thanks, her name is Silver Crescent Moon. I personally created it with the help of God of Smithing and other fam." Naruto said while emphasizing the sword as a she since it's part of the swordsman ethics.

With the Senju clansman gone, Naruto told Touya the place they're standing now is training ground for kenjutsu training which Naruto used for sparring someone like his cousin, Kenshin Himura, one of the Imperial Swords and the majority of fellows, Musashi Miyamato, the budding swordsman from Isshen, and so on.

At the mention of Musashi Miyamoto though, Touya asked the former blonde about Isshen.

"Isshen is this world's Japan duplicate, a closer one in history and culture. The names of that country were definitely Japanese. As for Elementalia, it's Eurasia(Europe/Asia hybrid) and multi-cultural.." Naruto replied as he explains the two countries to Touya and his new home, Elementalia.

"I see, so when shall I start training?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast, your body shall experience changes midnight. So be prepared for body and muscular pain."Naruto said with a smile. He gestures Touya. "Come with me Touya, I'll show you things here."

"Understood"

(Two Hours Later – Market Square, Elementalia)

"This here is the marketplace, a place where you can buy any goods from a merchant and store. Surely, you remember that word from your studies?"

"Yes. By the way, can you lead to a store where can I buy clothes?" Touya asked as his mind replayed the places that he got a view of from his tour – the Imperial Library of Elementalia which has neoclassical design combined with Victorian influence, Ichiraku Ramen, a growing ramen house where Naruto's one of his wives worked at(also took a lunch and a bit of Naruto flirting), Imperial Palace and other government buildings. Touya was impressed by those sights; the people and citizens were disciplined and very content to their living. The newbie god felt like wanting to set up one of his lodgings here but knowing Naruto, the former blonde already arranged a room for him in one of the government buildings that served as a housing to the soldiers.

Yep, uncle Minato Namikaze was no doubt the best innovator and highest-rated leader if he were to run a public office in Earth since the man's thinking was far ahead and progressive. Touya eyed the nearby store where his childhood friend looking at with the same smile that spelt of excitement.

"Sure, sure, right this way." Naruto excitedly pointed his finger at the nearby clothing store beside. The name of the clothing store bear a name sign of "Blue Craft Apparel", owned by one of the richest families living in the Elementalia and the world, the Artis. The Artis clan were known for the Technotrading Group and its subsidies under the organization, having worked with the Elementalia Imperial Government in developing the infrastructures and selling items and gears for every adventurers' needs. They're not merchants of death, they're more of providing needs for every person fairly under each respective country's law. For Naruto's story, he met some Artis scion in-person after the unification wars. The man was definitely a pleasant friend.

When both gods entered the establishment, they were greeted by Ryan Artis, an 18-years old black haired and eyed Artis having refreshed from daily practice of sword training which the teen used for self defense only and as per Artis tradition. Ryan who saw a familiar face entering his family's establishment, let out a grin as he watched one of the shop employees greeted the disguised royal and a new face. The Artis teen approaches Naruto.

"Oh, hello Asura! What brings you here?" the general manager asked.

Naruto returned the pleasantry with a grin, "Some stuff for an old friend here. He needs the adventurer clothing, you know Nightfall Standard-class."

"We have, is your old friend gonna join Nightfall? Our clan you know do _things._ "

"Yes, his name is Mochizuki Touya."

Touya nodded his head as a greeting to Ryan which the older teen nodded back

"Very well. Touya, may I take your measurements and preferences?Your preferences will be after I measure it with magic" Ryan asked.

"Go ahead."

Ryan's hands suddenly let out sky-blue light wisps and his glasses were suddenly flooded with numbers of words and characters all in similar color like operating a computer drone via entering commands and codes.

As Ryan 'encodded' it, he was a bit surprised from the 'values'. He could not even help but to express a surprised from it. "Wow, look at those numbers. They're almost like Haru's except all elements were like of god-class! If only Kisame was here, he would love to spar him right here now."

While Ryan went _mad scientist and analyst_ mode, Touya asked Naruto who is Kisame in which the former blonde chuckled a bit.

"One of the Nightfall, known as the "Magic Eater" because of his sword's properties. Sorry for saying this but I can't tell you since he'll be one of your trainers and sparring partners. Knowing him, he will tell you though. Just make sure don't mention any shark dish or else."

"Or else, what?"

"He'll cry because his kind is well..."

(Elsewhere)

Before Haru do anything to anticipate the incoming horizontal slash done by the madly grinning shark-faced Nightfall swordsman, the older man suddenly let out a sneeze in the midst of it, giving time to the observers to question "what's with the intense spar turning into Ishenese belief of sneezing". Even Nagato himself wanted to check one of his younger cousin with one of puppets to be sure.

"Kisame-senpai, are you alright?" Haru sweatdropped at the sight of his senpai's off-balance. The bandaged broadsword was well in an awkward position.

"Y-yes, I am fine gaki. Somebody must be talking about me."

(Back to Naruto and Touya)

"Okay, I understood."

"All done, Touya what kind of clothing do you prefer?"

"Something..." Touya whispered something to Ryan.

As Ryan listen, the more he understood the young man's preferences and fighting style of using an Ishenese sword a bit mix of non-Ishenese and a certain swordsmanship style. They're new trends! A must! He know what to do.

(Time Skip: Training Day)

Touya Mochizuki for a while eyed the first battle-freak man he ever met. The man, Hoshigaki Kisame, is busy talking some things like this and that.

"So, you're Asura-san's childhood friend huh? Care to tell more about yourself Touya-san? We the Elementalia Swords usually have traditions like this of getting know each other in training. "The more you know your brethren in training, the better to improve the training regen." From what others told me,you always use Slip spell without chanting it. So what if I told you there's a moment of not able to use Slip?"

"Use my swordplay then." Touya replied.

"Good, now come at me. Full Power" Kisame placed his bandaged sword over his shoulder with his right hand like a boss-type character would do.

Touya activates his God Mode.


End file.
